1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket that is composed of a head and handle both made in different materials to make the racket have an excellent anti-shock feature to prevent a player from sustaining a sport""s injury due to vibration caused by striking an object.
2. Description of Related Art
xe2x80x9cTennis elbowxe2x80x9d is a sport""s injury common to players of tennis or other similar sports that use a racket and is caused from shock and vibration when a player strikes a ball with the racket. Therefore, racket manufacturers constantly try to produce rackets with better anti-shock features.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional racket (50) is a one-piece racket and is composed of a frame (51), a Y-shaped neck (52) and a handle (53). The frame (51) made of a hollow tube forms an open oval face (54) with two ends so strings can be strung inside the oval face (54). With reference to FIG. 5, the hollow tube that forms the frame (51) further has a curved inner and outer edge so the frame (51) will resist deformation. The Y-shaped neck (52) has a forked end (not numbered) and a proximal end (not numbered). The forked end is attached to the frame (51) so the neck (52) extends out from one end of the frame (51). The handle (53) is formed at the proximal end of the Y-shaped neck (52).
The conventional racket (50) is one piece so shock and vibration generated when striking a ball is transmitted directly to the handle (53). Therefore, when players hold the conventional racket (50) at the handle (53) during play, they easily sustain sport""s injuries such as tennis elbow caused by the vibration and shock.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an anti-shock racket to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a racket with a head and a handle made of different materials that attenuates and damps vibration and shock efficiently.